The D1 Effect- Chapter 13
by HaVIC
Summary: As told from the POV of John, as in him 25 years before. Weird, I tell you, but a great read. Please, R&R!


The D1 Effect Chapter 13  
  
As told by Johnny L. of Fairwinds Uni  
  
Work! Oh, so much work was bestowed upon us! I mean, come on, at other Cols like Redshift Uni, they at least give you a day off a week to rest your mind and play, but here at Fairwinds, the work! Reading the stupid t-m's, writing in old-fashioned manuscript from the 1900's, learning about the freaky occurences with the Animorph conspiracy, all sorts of things that normal kids don't have to deal with. Urgh.  
  
Okay, maybe the Animorph conspiracy was cool. Really cool. Abnormally cool. But the rest just made me wish to expel my guts. Through vomiting.  
  
My parents had gone away on another of the "top-secret" missions to Io, but everyone knew that they were just going to Europa for the amusment parks. This left me to yet another 6 months in bondage within the walls of the Col-prison. Why me? Jeez, it's not like I did anything wrong. And my military instructor said that I was showing extreme possibilites of becoming a SS.   
  
Just bad luck, I guess. Nothing more then plain old bad luck.  
  
Fourtunatly, today's lecture/lesson was on the biological aspects of the Animorph's "morphing" ability that existed nearly 400 years ago. I mean, nobody living has ancestry that they will willingly admit were the Animorphs, but we can still study them.  
  
Just in case you don't attend Fairwinds or REALLY havn't been paying attention in class, here is a recap on who the Animorphs are, from what we've learned. The Animorphs were a class 2 guerilla sqaud made up of 6 combatants, all of them who were children, around 14 years of age. They lived around the year 2000, fighting off a force of evil that was the only know alien source of life at the time.  
  
These evil creatures were called the Yeerks. From what our medical personell have gathered, they were parasitic worms that entered the body through the ear canal and slowly took control of the victem's body. However, a large drawback for the Animorphs was the "controllers", or yeerk-infested bodies, could not be identified externally. This led to a war that lasted nearly 6 years and many lives were taken.   
  
What was truely amazing was that they were TEENAGERS, hiding amongst their own society, fighting a force nearly 1,000,000 times greater. What was the key factor, however, in their victory was the technology to morph. It was an old andilite technology that allowed whoever possesed it to switch mass with that of an animal that they aquired DNA strands from. Don't ask me how they became the cloned creature, that was what we were getting lectured on today.  
  
I dropped my memmer data pad next to my seat and waited for the 20 seat nearby to fill in. It was just my class, nothing that big, so the lecture might be a bit more selective. I turned around to my best freind, or shorm, and andilite term, Greg MacDonald. and said, "Hey, shorm, got the easy writer?"  
  
"All set, Johnny boy, we are going to ace the test next week," he replied. Greg was a teckie genius, and created a device that could simply put the lecture into the memmer without us having to do ANYTHING. Cheating at it's finest.  
  
"Yes," I whispered as Teacher Mr. Horpia Darthium stepped up to the stand.   
  
"It is a pleasure to be here again. Students? I hope you are channeling this to your data processor in your memmer. Test next friday, you know," Mr. Darthium said in the most annoying, fake-female teacher voice ever. I groaned a low, nearly silent groan.  
  
"Anyway, let us begin. We are here to discover the scientific properties, both mental and physical, of the morphing technologies of the Animorphs. I shall begin with the physical. When the human begins to switch bodies, the DNA starts to clone itself to match the needs of the body that the human is switching himself with." A brilliant hologram appeared on my desk screen, showing me the DNA and cells rapidly multiplying from the animal, but the human DNA depleating.  
  
"This same process occured until the body was externally and to some extent, internally the cloned animal. Reports have told us that the primordial instincts of the animals come along with the DNA, and the animal's brain branches off from the human's. This might cause the animal to take control of the body for a certain amount of time, depending on how strong the instincts are." All the time he was talking, the holgram on my desk screen kept me up-to-date on what looked like one of the animorphs morphing a very large, feline Earthen creature. It looked dangerous.  
  
"We can't be sure of anything else, mainly because the Animorphs never decided to bring the invasion to the eyes of the world leaders. The little information we do have comes from the dying race of the andilites and the "top-secret" operation bio-switch that has been thrown out. Anyway, that concludes-" Mr. Darthium was immidiatly cut off by a huge explosion that racketed throught the hallways of Fairwinds Uni. Nobody actually saw the explosion itself, but man, did we hear it!  
  
"Go to your military instructors! Immidiatly!" Mr. Darthium ordered. You see, unlike other schools where military isn't prevelent, at Fairwinds it is. Not only are the military instructors the ones that protect the students, but are the ones that choose the actual position in society the students should be part of. It's not that bad for me, because I'll probably become an SS, but other students might have to become part of the JS (Janitorial Squad) or other bad jobs.  
  
We rushed out the pod that we were in and scrambled to the defensive bunkers. War hadn't broken out on Mars for nearly 75 years, so we didn't think they were neccesary before. That was before, mind you.  
  
I saw Greg dashing across the hall to his bunker. Greg was a possible C5B, or Class 5 Bombadier, so he could have set off the explosion, but I knew that Greg wasn't THAT stupid. Or at least I thought.  
  
"In, in!" Mr Yonton, my military instructor yelled frantically as he urged the rush of students into the bunker. We quickly sat down along the slightly-cushioned benches along the walls of the bunker and waited for his instructions.   
  
BOOOOMMMM!!!! Another explosion, this time far more "viewable" came ripping straight through the hallways. Mr. Yonton closed the viewing port in order for us to not see the outcome of it. He looked scared. That was odd. Military instructors are never supposed to be scared from battle, but this was different. Something else was scaring him.  
  
"SS's! Grab your training rifles!" He barked at us. Grab our training rifles? This was no time for some target practice, let alone even holding the rifles! He rarely let us do such a thing.  
  
But, we obeyed. I mean, what else were the 5 of us supposed to do? Refuse? I think not. We calmly walked over to the rifle rack and grabed the silent ones reserved for the SS trainees. That would be us.   
  
"Here, let me remove the trainers," He said, holding out a card. WHAT?! Remove the training devices? That would mean, no, it couldn't be. I was far too young to die, or fight for that matter. It was ludicrous! However, we didn't have a choice yet again, so we obidiently held out our rifle as he swiped the card near the barrel, disableing the training bolts and activating the real ones.  
  
"I know you might be worried. I am too," He said, causing quite a stir among the other students there. "However, we must fight the force that is coming. Over 900-" This caused yet another stir, "... Tc3's are approaching Fairwinds Uni for causes unknown. It is clearly impossible to defeat them one-on-one, so that leaves out the Ground Troop Trainees and the Hand to Hand trainees, and there are no identified targets to hit, so the Sniper trainees are out. The Stealth Soldier Trainees, however, can weaken their force to an extent so the chaingun mounts can finish them off. Hopefully, that is."   
  
I felt all of a sudden very grown up, even if I was only 10. A chance to fight! It was against the laws to dream of battle, but the goverment has no control over your thoughts. I could finally prove that I was good enought to fight. Finally!  
  
Before SS trainees, me included, dashed out the door, Mr. Yonton gave us a reminder and some info, "Rememember, you are technically GEURILLA troops, not ground soldiers. Fight from behind, not in front." A pause. "Oh, and one more thing. We just located 7 beings that seem to be hostile towards the Tc3's. See if you can meet up with them. Be diplomatic, of course. They might be experienced enough to show you some tips."  
  
With that, we eagerly stepped outside to fight the oncoming enemy, the Tc3 robotic killing machines. The exitement, the passion. Just like in the cheesy holo's from the mid-2300's. I couldn't wait to finally get to see them.  
  
I wished I had never thought those thoughts.   
  
Just then, we started to see the Tc3 robots burning the front of the Uni.  
  
All 900 of them.  
  
A/N: Wandering a bit far from the main story, but I thought that you might like it from another POV. More coming soon. 


End file.
